


Blind Date

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Blind Date, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adsche fühlt sich mangels heiratswilliger Frauen einsam. Brakelmann hat eine Idee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Blind Date op Platt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002650) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> Inspiriert von [diesem Sketch von Frank Sinatra und Dean Martin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAqyBXFGcUY).

Brakelmann saß an seinem Esstisch, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt, und beobachtete, wie eine Fliege auf dem Rand seines Schnapsglases landete. Desinteressiert sah er zu, wie das Tier sich über einen Tropfen Köm hermachte. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß Adsche, lang in seinem Stuhl ausgestreckt, gelangweilt die Daumen drehend und ebenfalls einen Glas Köm vor sich. Kurzum, es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Abend.

Die Minuten verstrichen, und während Brakelmann und Adsche weiterhin schweigend vor sich hinstarrten, wagte sich die Fliege tiefer in das Schnapsglas hinein.

Plötzlich unterbrach Adsche die Stille und fragte nachdenklich: "Du, sach mal, Brakelmann, warum sind wir eigentlich noch nich verheiratet?"

Brakelmann legte den Kopf schief und sah Adsche an. Er fand es oft schwer, seinem Freund zu folgen, wenn er ohne Vorwarnung tiefschürfende Gedanken äußerte. Es kam so selten vor. Fragend deutete er mit der Hand zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her, um sicherzugehen, dass er Adsche richtig verstand.

"Ich mein, jeder von uns. Mit jemand anders", stellte Adsche klar.

"Ach so." Brakelmann seufzte. Frauen waren ein leidiges Thema. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er auf diesem Gebiet fast nur Misserfolge zu verbuchen — bis auf ein einziges Mal — und wenn er erstmal anfing, darüber nachzudenken, führte das meist dazu, dass ihm andere seiner Misserfolge in den Sinn kamen, und dann landete er unweigerlich beim Geld. _Das_ war ein anderes leidiges Thema.

Mit einem Summen plumpste die Fliege in Brakelmanns Köm und zappelte hilflos darin herum. Na großartig.

Adsche sah Brakelmann unverwandt an. Brakelmann entgegnete genervt: "Weil wir noch keine Frauen gefunden haben, du Dödel."

"Ja, aber warum denn nich?"

Heute war anscheinend einer der Tage, an denen Adsche hartnäckig blieb. Brakelmann wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man Adsche nur schwer von einem Thema abbringen konnte, wenn er erst einmal in Schwung kam. Ergeben fügte er sich in sein Schicksal. "Nu ja, Adsche, du bist eben nich gerade ein Frauentyp", sagte er, während er die ersoffene Fliege aus seinem Glas fischte.

Adsche richtete sich abrupt in seinem Stuhl auf. "Ach, aber du bist'n Frauentyp, oder was?"

Brakelmann verzog das Gesicht, dann goss er seinen Köm in einem Zug hinunter. Er hielt sich für besser mit den Frauen als Adsche — auch wenn der genau genommen _zwei_ Mal erfolgreich gewesen war — aber trotzdem, es blieb ein leidiges Thema. Er versuchte Adsche abzuwimmeln. "Gibt eben nich so viele Frauen in Büttenwarder."

"Ja, da hast du auch wieder recht", sagte Adsche. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und leerte ebenfalls sein Glas.

Eine Weile herrschte reglose Stille, lediglich unterbrochen vom Summen der unzähligen Fliegen, dann sagte Adsche: "Warum eigentlich nich?"

"Warum was nich?"

"Warum gibt's in Büttenwarder so wenig Frauen? Ich mein, es werden ja genauso viele Jungs wie Mädchen geboren. Irgendwo müssen die ganzen Frauen ja sein, oder?"

"Mensch, Adsche, du bist ja richtig philosophisch heute." Brakelmann musste zugeben, dass Adsches Frage nicht unberechtigt war. Aber er wusste darauf keine Antwort, und er hatte sich mit der Tatsache auch schon lange abgefunden.

"Nu ja", sagte Adsche. "So manchmal, da fühl ich mich schon ein bisschen einsam. Und dann denk ich, wie schön das wäre, wenn jemand da wäre."

"Aber du hast doch mich", sagte Brakelmann, teils, weil es die naheliegendste Antwort war, um Adsche aufzumuntern, aber teils auch, weil etwas Wahres dran war. Wenn Brakelmann sich manchmal einsam fühlte, dann ging er einfach zu Adsche — obwohl, solche Momente waren selten, denn meistens war Adsche eh schon bei ihm. Es sei denn, sie stritten sich gerade, doch dann war Brakelmann sowieso immer viel zu beschäftigt, zu schmollen oder Pläne zu schmieden.

Adsche runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte mehr an so jemand wie Gerlinde, weißt du?"

"Ah. So für Erotik?"

Adsche stützte das Kinn auf die Hand und lächelte sehnsüchtig. "Zum Beispiel."

Dazu fiel Brakelmann keine Erwiderung ein. Er griff nach der Tageszeitung und begann, achtlos darin herumzublättern.

"Noch'n Köm?" fragte Adsche.

Brakelmann nickte, und Adsche füllte ihre Gläser nach.

Plötzlich blieb Brakelmanns Blick an einer Annonce hängen. Natürlich, er hatte so etwas schon öfter gesehen, aber noch nie so richtig darüber nachgedacht. "Hmm", sagte er, "du hast ja schon recht, Adsche."

Adsche blickte auf, erst erstaunt, dann stolz grinsend. "Ja? Womit?"

Brakelmann fuhr fort: "Irgendwo müssen die Frauen ja sein. Man muss sie nur kennenlernen."

"Und wie willste das anstellen?"

Brakelmann spitzte nachdenklich die Lippen. Eine Idee begann, sich vor seinem inneren Auge zu formen. Er musste nur noch ein wenig nachforschen...

Adsche beobachtete ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Brakelmann?", fragte er. "In dir is das doch schon wieder am Arbeiten, ne?"

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Achseln. "Och..."

Adsche kannte ihn zu gut. Wenn Brakelmann jetzt versuchte, weiter zu sinnieren, würde Adsche nur neugierig werden und alles daran setzen, es ihm nachzumachen. Also schmiss Brakelmann die Zeitung beiseite und beschloss, seinen neuen Plan auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben.

* * *

Shorty hatte den Dorfkrug noch nicht lange geöffnet, als ausgerechnet Brakelmann als erster Kunde des Tages eintrat. Er war für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich früh auf den Beinen, und in seinen Schritten lag ein selten gesehener Elan.

"Moin, Shorty!", grüßte er fröhlich.

"Moin, Brakelmann", antworte Shorty und legte sein Wischtuch beiseite. "Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen, oder was treibt dich so früh hier her?"

Brakelmann ignorierte die Stichelei. "Du, sach mal, Shorty, du hast doch so'n Computer, oder?", fragte er.

"Jo." Shorty verzog keine Miene. Dass Brakelmann nicht hier war, um etwas zu trinken, war eine Sache, aber das letzte, was Shorty aus Brakelmanns Mund erwartet hätte, war das Wort Computer! Brakelmann konnte ja gerade mal seinen Fernseher ein- und ausschalten, und das auch nur mit Anwendung von Gewalt.

"Kann der auch... In-ter-net?" Brakelmann betonte unbeholfen jede Silbe.

Nun stand Shorty doch der Mund offen. "Jo", sagte er misstrauisch. Wo hatte Brakelmann das aufgeschnappt?

Brakelmann lehnte sich über den Tresen. "Würdest du mich an den Computer mal ranlassen?"

Shorty lachte. "Was willst _du_ denn mit meinem Computer?" Das war eine der lustigsten Scherze, die er je gehört hatte, allerdings nicht die Art von Scherzen, die Brakelmann zu machen pflegte. Etwas anderes musste dahinter stecken — sicherlich würde jeden Moment jemand mit einer versteckten Kamera auftauchen und alles erklären.

"Ich muss mal in's Internet", sagte Brakelmann unbeirrt, und Shorty verging das Lachen. Brakelmanns Stimme ließ kein Zweifel darüber, dass es ihm ernst war.

"Du heckst doch wieder was aus, Brakelmann", stellte Shorty fest.

Brakelmann versuchte unschuldig auszusehen, aber Shorty ließ sich nichts vormachen. Er wusste jedoch, dass es zwecklos war, Brakelmann von seinen Plänen abzuhalten.

Nun, Brakelmann war nicht der einzige, der anderen Leuten Geld aus der Tasche ziehen konnte. "Wie viel bekomm ich denn dafür?"

"Du willst Geld dafür, dass ich mal an deinen Computer kann?", fragte Brakelmann entgeistert.

"Klar, der braucht doch Strom, und das Internet ist auch nicht umsonst."

Brakelmann seufzte und zog widerwillig einen Zehn-Euro-Schein hervor. Shorty grinste, steckte den Schein in seine Hemdtasche und winkte Brakelmann in sein winziges Büro.

"Sei aber vorsichtig, das Ding ist kein Trecker. Da braucht man Feingefühl für."

* * *

Es war ein herrlicher, milder Sommermorgen und die Sonne lachte verheißungsvoll von einem wolkenlosen Himmel herab, als Adsche auf Brakelmanns Hof einfuhr. Er musste das gemeinschaftliche Mofa zurückzubringen — Brakelmann war die nächsten beiden Tage an der Reihe — aber bei so einem Wetter machte es ihm nichts aus, zu Fuß gehen zu müssen. Im Gegenteil, er freute sich regelrecht auf den Spaziergang zurück durch die Wiesen.

Brakelmann war nirgends zu sehen, lediglich ein paar Hühner scharrten vor der Scheune im Gras. Es war ja auch noch früh, und Brakelmann saß wahrscheinlich noch beim Frühstück. Adsche entschloss sich, hineinzugehen. Er hatte Brakelmann schon seit zwei Tagen kaum gesehen, und vielleicht war noch ein Tässchen Kaffee für ihn übrig...

Adsche quälte sich durch das marode Scheunentor, ausnahmsweise ohne es aus den Angeln zu reißen, und trat von der Scheune in die Wohnung. Die Küche war verlassen. Auch in der Stube war niemand.

"Brakelmann?", rief Adsche. "Brakelmann, wo steckst du?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

Adsche wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als ihm das Chaos auf dem Esstisch auffiel. Neben der Kömflasche, dem benutzten Frühstücksgeschirr und der Zeitung lagen mehrere offene Bücher und einige Zettel. Neugierig trat Adsche näher. Die Zeitung war aufgeschlagen, und eine Annonce war mit Kugelschreiber markiert. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, um wirklich sicher zu sein, dass Brakelmann nicht da war, dann griff er die Zeitung und las: _Finden Sie eine Partnerin oder einen Partner, der perfekt zu Ihnen passt. Jetzt einfach online!_

_Online?_ Wie auch immer, es schien sich um eine Partnervermittlung zu handeln. _Das_ hatte also in Brakelmann gearbeitet! Und natürlich hatte er Adsche nichts von seiner Idee erzählt, das war ja mal wieder typisch. Dabei hatte Adsche ihn doch erst auf das Thema gebracht! Aber was Brakelmann konnte, das konnte Adsche auch, meistens jedenfalls. Er studierte die Anzeige genauer, konnte allerdings nirgends eine Adresse oder Telefonnummer entdecken, unter der man die Agentur erreichen konnte.

"Was'n das für'n Quatsch", fluchte er leise.

Er sah sich die Bücher an. Wenn Brakelmann sich an einem Thema festgebissen hatte, deckte er sich oft mit Büchern ein und schaffte es auch meistens, daraus etwas Schlaues zu lernen. Adsche musste zugeben, dass er ihn dafür ein bisschen bewunderte. _Computer für Anfänger_ las Adsche von einem Buchrücken ab, und _Jetzt geh' ich online — Das Internet einfach erklärt_ von einem anderen. _Online?_

Adsche blätterte in dem zweiten Buch. "Oha, oha, oha", murmelte er. "Das sieht ja alles ganz furchtbar kompliziert aus. Da muss man ja studiert haben, um das zu verstehen."

Studiert... Auf einmal hatte Adsche einen Einfall. Er griff sich einen der herumliegenden Zettel und begann zu schreiben.

* * *

Es war die Zeit vor dem Mittag, in der Shorty kaum Kundschaft erwartete. Shorty hatte sich für diesen Vormittag vorgenommen, die Fenster zu putzen und war gerade mit seinem Putzeimer auf die Leiter geklettert, als er die Tür klappen hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah Adsche zielstrebig auf die Theke zustiefeln. Da Adsche sich normalerweise alles andere als zielstrebig fortbewegte, hakte Shorty das Fensterputzen vorerst ab und stieg die Leiter wieder hinunter.

"Moin, Shorty", grüßte Adsche.

"Moin, Adsche."

"Du, Shorty, du hast doch einen Computer, nich?", fragte Adsche.

Shorty hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. "Jo." Wenn es schon seltsam war, dass Brakelmann ihn danach fragte, so war es noch viel seltsamer, dass Adsche damit ankam. Andererseits, wenn Brakelmann etwas ausheckte, war Adsche ihm oft dicht auf. Wenn die beiden nicht gerade unter einer Decke steckten, neigten sie dazu, einander hinterherzuspionieren und sich gegenseitig auszustechen.

"So richtig mit In-ter-net und so?", fragte Adsche.

Shorty nickte. "Lass mich raten: Du willst, dass ich dich an meinen Computer lasse."

Adsche blickte ihn an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Och, nur so ein Gefühl", sagte Shorty lässig.

"Ja, und?"

"Ja, und?" Shorty grinste, als er Adsches ratloses Gesicht sah. "Was springt für mich dabei raus?" Er rieb Daumen und Zeigefinger bedeutungsvoll zusammen.

"Och menno", seufzte Adsche. "Dass das auch immer nur um Geld geht." Er zog dann aber doch einen Zehn-Euro-Schein aus der Tasche. "Aber nur, wenn du mir das erklärst, mit dem Internet und so."

Shorty nahm den Schein an sich. "Kein Problem."

Adsche das Internet zu erklären war dann doch schwieriger als gedacht — obwohl Shorty sich das schon recht schwierig vorgestellt hatte — da Adsche ihm partout nicht verraten wollte, was er eigentlich vorhatte. Deswegen waren seine Fragen sehr wirr und Shortys Antworten darauf ziemlich allgemein und oft nicht hilfreich. Aber irgendwie schien Adsche doch voranzukommen, wenn auch langsam, und scheuchte Shorty schließlich aus seinem Büro.

Nachdenklich rieb Shorty sich das Kinn. Computer und Internet schienen in Büttenwarder eine richtige Marktlücke zu sein. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wenn man das richtig anstellte, konnte man da sicher viel Geld mit machen. Wenn Brakelmann und Adsche erst einmal damit anfingen und mit dem Internet sogar noch zurecht kamen, wer wusste, wer es dann noch gerne versuchen wollte? Shorty nahm sich ein Blatt Papier und einen Kugelschreiber und ließ sich an der Theke nieder. Begleitet von Adsches quälend langsamen Tastenklappern begann er zu rechnen.

"Tja, Brakelmann, jetzt hab ich auch mal eine gute Idee!", murmelte er selbstgefällig.

* * *

Die ganze Aktion erwies sich als zeitaufwändiger, als Brakelmann zunächst angenommen hatte. Fast jeden Tag stattete er Shortys Computer einen Besuch ab, aber nach zwei Wochen war es endlich soweit: Brakelmann hatte eine Verabredung mit einer Frau, die angeblich perfekt zu ihm passte.

Am entscheiden Tag nahm Brakelmann sich viel Zeit, sich in Schale zu werfen. Er rasierte sich, kämmte sich die Haare und holte seinen Anzug aus dem Schrank hervor. Er war nervös, schließlich hatte er kein Date mehr gehabt seit... darüber wollte lieber nicht so genau nachdenken, das machte ihn nur noch nervöser. Jedenfalls nannte man es damals noch nicht Date. Sehnsüchtig schielte er nach der Kömflasche, aber er hielt sich zurück. Eine Alkoholfahne konnte er nicht gebrauchen, falls die Frau ihn vielleicht... _Darüber_ sollte er besser auch nicht nachdenken, denn das machte ihn noch viel nervöser.

Trotz allem war Brakelmann fest entschlossen, die Sache mit dem Date durchzuziehen. Er packte die Lebensmittel, die er vorbereitet hatte, in einen alten Picknickkorb, zusammen mit Geschirr und Besteck. Zum Schluss holte er eine Checkliste hervor und versicherte sich mehrmals, dass er auch nichts vergessen hatte. Nach einem letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel nahm er den Korb, schwang sich auf seinen Trecker und fuhr los.

Sein Ziel war nicht weit entfernt — eine idyllische, abgelegene Wiese südlich von Büttenwarder, direkt an einem kleinen Teich gelegen. Schönstes romantisches Ambiente! Brakelmann war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Wahl. Und am Besten war, dass die Wiese so weit ab von der Straße lag, dass sich nie jemand hierher verirrte. Es war der perfekte Ort für ein Rendezvous.

Brakelmann parkte seinen Trecker an einer Hecke, nahm den Picknickkorb und lief auf die Wiese hinaus auf der Suche nach der optimalen Stelle. Dann hatte er plötzlich eine erschreckende Erkenntnis. Wenn die Wiese so abgelegen war, dass nie jemand hier herkam, konnte _sie_ dann überhaupt hier herfinden? Brakelmann hatte seine Wegbeschreibung für sehr leicht verständlich gehalten, aber nun kamen Zweifel in ihm auf. Es gab ja so viel, das schief gehen konnte!

In dem Moment konnte Brakelmann in der Ferne ein Motorengeräusch hören.

"Aha!", sagte er erleichtert. "Das muss sie ja wohl sein."

Er lauschte, zunächst konzentriert, dann mehr und mehr verwirrt. Je näher das Geräusch kam, desto mehr klang es nach einem Mofa. Nach einem alten, schrottreifen Mofa, wie das, welches er mit Adsche teilte. Endlich bog das Fahrzeug um die Kurve, und tatsächlich war es ein Mofa, und auf ihm saß... auf ihm saß keine Frau, sondern...

"Adsche?", fragte Brakelmann. Dann, lauter: "Adsche! Was machst _du_ denn hier?"

Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Da wollte Brakelmann ein Mal etwas für sich unternehmen, ohne Adsche, doch dann musste Adsche ihm über den Weg laufen. Er hatte ein Talent dafür, immer in den unpassendsten Momenten aufzukreuzen.

Adsche kam neben ihm zum Halten, und er sah ungefähr so erstaunt aus wie Brakelmann sich fühlte.

"Adsche, was _machst_ du hier?", wiederholte Brakelmann.

"Och, ich... Ich fahr hier nur so'n büschen spazieren", sagte Adsche ausweichend.

"Hier? Auf meiner Wiese?"

"Ja, warum denn nich?"

Irgendwas war an der Sache faul, Brakelmann spürte das. Kritisch musterte er Adsche, und ihm fiel auf, dass Adsche ungewöhnlich adrett aussah.

"In deinem Anzug?", fragte Brakelmann. "Hast dich ja ganz schön herausgeputzt für so'ne Spazierfahrt."

Adsche sah an sich hinab. "Tja..." Dann blieb sein Blick an Brakelmann hängen. "Du aber auch."

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", schimpfte Brakelmann. Dann rückte er stolz sein Jackett zurecht. "Ich hab nämlich noch was vor."

"Ach", sagte Adsche. "Was denn?"

"Ich bin nämlich verabredet." Brakelmann beugte sich zu Adsche hinüber und fügte hinzu: "Mit einer Frau."

"Ach. Ja so ein komischer Zufall. Ich bin nämlich auch verabredet." Adsche richtete sich auf. "Auch mit einer Frau."

Daher wehte also der Wind! Brakelmann hätte es wissen müssen. "Adsche", sagte er warnend. "Das war _meine_ Idee!"

"Wieso?", fragte Adsche. "Jemand im Internet kennenlernen, dass kann doch jeder. Is ja nichts besonderes, heutzutage."

"Adsche, das war _meine_ Idee!" Brakelmann wurde jetzt wirklich wütend. " _Ich_ hab die Anzeige gefunden! Immer machst du mir alles nach, du Torfkopp!"

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da muss man ja auch erstmal drauf kommen. Das war gar nich so einfach rauszufinden, was du nun schon wieder vorhast. Das is genauso schwer wie eine eigene Idee haben, das sach ich dir. Mindestens!"

"Aber Adsche! Gleich kommt mein Date! Und du vermasselst mir wieder alles! Das is ja so typisch!"

"Nu ja." Adsche kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr und sah sich um. "Die Wiese is doch groß genug für uns zwei. Ich kann ja da hinten hingehen." Er nickte in Richtung einer Baumgruppe.

Brakelmann holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren. Sich jetzt aufzuregen hatte sowieso keinen Zweck. "Also gut, Adsche", sagte er schließlich. "Ich hab keine Zeit, mit dir zu diskutieren. Aber sobald sie kommt, verschwindest du von hier, klar? Diesen Fleck hab ich mir ausgesucht!"

"Ja. Gut." Adsche stellte das Mofa ab, baute sich neben Brakelmann auf und wartete.

Brakelmann spürte seine Nervosität, die er über den Streit mit Adsche vergessen hatte, zurückkehren. Er unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, ungeduldig auf und ab zu schreiten; er wollte sich vor Adsche keine Blöße geben. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Adsche an seinen Manschetten fummelte.

"Wann sollte deine denn kommen?", fragte Adsche nach einer Weile.

Brakelmann schielte auf Adsches Uhr. "Vor zehn Minuten."

"Meine auch."

Sie sahen sich um. Die Wiese lag immer noch verlassen da.

"Woran erkennst du deine denn?", fragte Adsche schließlich. "Ich mein, nich dass wir unsere Frauen miteinander verwechseln."

Das war ein berechtigter Einwand. "Sie wollte eine Wolldecke mitbringen", erklärte Brakelmann. "Braun mit Streifen."

Adsche sah grübelnd über die Schulter. Brakelmann folgte seinem Blick zum Gepäckträger des Mofas, auf dem eine braune Wolldecke mit Streifen klemmte.

Ein ungutes Gefühl begann, sich in Brakelmann auszubreiten. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

"Und du?", fragte er vorsichtshalber. "Woran erkennst du deine?"

Adsche grinste. "Sie wollte das Essen mitbringen. In einem Picknickkorb."

Brakelmann drehte sich zu seinem Picknickkorb um, und Adsche tat es ihm gleich.

"Ach", sagte Brakelmann und rückte sich verlegen seinen Hut zurecht.

"Tja", sagte Adsche betreten und wippte auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab.

Einen unangenehmen Augenblick lang schwiegen sie sich an, dann sagte Brakelmann schließlich: "Da is denn ja wohl ein Fehler passiert."

"Jo." Adsche seufzte. "'Ne Frau finden mit dem Computer. Das kann ja auch nich funktionieren." Er klopfte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. "Was für 'ne dösige Idee."

"Adsche!", warnte Brakelmann. " _Du_ hast die Idee kaputtgemacht, nich ich!"

"Ja, ja,..." Adsche schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wandte Brakelmann beleidigt den Rücken zu. "Immer bin ich Schuld."

"So'n Schiet aber auch." Brakelmann versetzte seinem Korb einen frustrierten Tritt, sodass das Geschirr darin schepperte. "Was mach ich denn nu mit dem ganzen Essen?"

Dass er sich irgendwie auch ein wenig erleichtert fühlte, darüber dachte Brakelmann lieber nicht genauer nach.

Adsche blickte über die Schulter. "Nu ja, Hunger hätte ich wohl..."

"Mir erst alles kaputt machen und dann noch was abstauben wollen?", fragte Brakelmann ungläubig.

"Wo wir schon mal hier sind", sagte Adsche. "Hab ja sogar die Decke mitgebracht und alles. Ich bin doch auch ganz umsonst hier hergekommen."

Brakelmann verzog den Mund. Adsche hatte recht: keiner von ihnen hatte etwas besseres zu tun. Warum eine Mahlzeit zum Fenster rauswerfen? Immerhin hatte er sich damit Mühe gegeben. "Na gut", sagte er.

Adsches Gesicht entspannte sich in ein leises Lächeln, dann ging er zum Mofa, um die Decke zu holen. "Ich hab auch Blumen gepflückt", rief er über seine Schulter zurück, "die kannst du eigentlich auch haben. Ich brauch sie ja nich mehr. Hier."

"Oh, Kornblumen", sagte Brakelmann überrascht, und ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz. "Das sind meine Lieblingsblumen. Woher wusstest du das?"

"Hat der Computer mir gesagt."

"Ach so." Natürlich. Brakelmann sollte nicht so enttäuscht sein, das wusste er, aber es war eine erstaunlich schöne Vorstellung gewesen, dass Adsche Blumen für ihn gepflückt hatte.

Ohne von Brakelmanns Gedanken etwas mitzubekommen, breitete Adsche seine Wolldecke aus und ließ sich darauf nieder. Brakelmann setzte sich zu ihm und packte den Picknickkorb aus.

"Was gibt's denn?", fragte Adsche.

"Kartoffelsalat mit Würstchen."

"Lecker. Das hab ich schon als Kind gerne gegessen. Woher hast du..." Adsche brach mit einem Stirnrunzeln ab. "Der Computer."

"Jo."

Adsche verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. "Scheint ja doch irgendwie zu funktionieren, dieser Computer", bemerkte er. Während er sich Kartoffelsalat auf den Teller löffelte, fügte er hinzu: "Du sach mal, als du eingeben musstest, wie die Frau sein soll die du treffen willst, was hast du da gesagt?"

"Da war so eine lange Liste zur Auswahl..." Brakelmann versuchte, sich an die Details zu erinnern. "Groß, braune Haare, blaue Augen, zum Beispiel. Dass sie gerne auf dem Land lebt und auch mal anpacken kann."

Adsche kaute auf seiner Wurst. "Ich leb ja gerne auf dem Land, und zupacken kann ich richtig gut. Solange ich das nich jeden Tag machen muss. Das wäre mir viel zu stressig. Aber so ab und zu... Und ich hab braune Haare und blaue Augen."

Brakelmann sah Adsche an, und Adsche blicke auf. Seine Augen waren wirklich ziemlich blau, und so wunderbar warmherzig und vertraut. Brakelmann konnte sich gar nicht davon losreißen. "Is mir noch nie so aufgefallen", sagte er zerstreut.

Adsche lächelte schüchtern, und es bildeten sich kleine Lachfältchen um seine Augen herum. Eigentlich genau wie immer, aber dass ihn die Fältchen irgendwie spitzbübisch aussehen ließen und auch... attraktiv, war Brakelmann ebenfalls noch nie so recht aufgefallen.

"Und ich bin größer als du", fügte Adsche hinzu.

Das holte Brakelmann auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, und er sah Adsche böse an. "Aber nur ein paar Zentimeter."

Schweigend aßen sie zu Ende. Brakelmann warf ab und zu verstohlene Blicke auf seinen Freund, und allmählich formte sich eine neue Idee in seinem Kopf. Zugegeben, eine verrückte Idee, aber seit wann ließ sich Brakelmann von so etwas abhalten?

"Du Adsche", sagte er schließlich. "Der Computer war ja nu doch nich so ganz falsch."

"Jo", sagte Adsche. Dann sah er auf und musterte Brakelmann. "Du sinnierst ja schon wieder, Brakelmann. Ich kenn dich doch."

Brakelmann lächelte. Niemand verstand ihn so gut wie Adsche. "Na ja, ich denk nur... Wenn der Computer nich so ganz falsch war, und der uns jetzt hier so zusammengebracht hat..." Er brach ab und wartete, dass Adsche seinen Gedankengang aufgriff, doch Adsche sah ihn lediglich mit leerem Gesichtsaustruck an.

Ungeduldig fuhr Brakelmann fort: "Na, dass wir zwei zusammen... du weißt schon."

"Ach so", sagte Adsche. "Aber das machen wir doch schon." Er ließ seinen Blick über die Decke schweifen. "So'n herrliches Picknick im Freien..."

"Das mein ich nich. Du bist doch nich nur wegen einem Picknick hier hergekommen, oder?"

"Nee." Adsche lächelte versonnen, doch dann machten sich Runzeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Du meinst wir zwei... zusammen? So Erotik und so?"

Brakelmann nickte, erleichtert, dass bei Adsche endlich der Groschen gefallen war. Seinem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen schien er jedoch weiterhin angestrengt nachzudenken, was erfahrungsgemäß einige Zeit dauern konnte. Aber immerhin, er hatte Brakelmann nicht gleich empört abgewiesen, was gar kein schlechtes Zeichen war, wie Brakelmann fand.

"Aber das is doch irgendwie...", sagte Adsche nach einer Weile. "Ich mein, du bist ein _Kerl_ , Brakelmann."

"Jo."

"Und ich auch."

"Das nimmt man doch heutzutage nich mehr so genau. Heute kann doch jeder mit jedem wie er will."

Selbst Ramona und Gerlinde, zwei von Brakelmanns Ziegen, hatten es vor ein paar Wochen ziemlich bunt miteinander getrieben.

Adsches Stirn legte sich immer mehr in Runzeln. "Wie soll das überhaupt funktionieren? Mit der Erotik?"

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern. Erotik war ja sowieso ein leidiges Thema, bei dem er nicht ganz so viel praktische Erfahrung aufweisen konnte, so oder so. Seine beiden Ziegen schienen sich von solchen Kleinigkeiten jedenfalls nicht den Spaß verderben zu lassen. "Man kann ja erstmal klein anfangen", sagte er.

Adsche sah ihn fragend an.

Brakelmann rückte näher an ihn heran, sodass sich ihre Ellenbogen berührten. "So mit einem kleinen Kuss, zum Beispiel?"

"Das is doch wieder so'ne fixe Idee von dir, Brakelmann", sagte Adsche, Zweifel in der Stimme.

"Aber sonst magst du meine Ideen doch auch immer. Du machst sie mir ja ständig nach."

"Och..."

Brakelmann rückte noch ein kleines Stückchen näher. "Was hast du denn eigentlich dem Computer gesagt wie deine Frau sein soll?"

"Sie soll braune Augen haben, Tiere mögen und gerne mal einen Trinken gehen...", zählte Adsche auf und fügte leise nuschelnd hinzu: "Und sie soll viele Ideen haben."

Brakelmann verkniff sich ein Grinsen — er hatte doch gewusst, dass Adsche seine Kreativität zu schätzen wusste! Aber er wollte Adsche das nicht unter die Nase reiben, nicht jetzt, und so zwinkerte er Adsche stattdessen auffällig an.

"Is ja schon gut, Brakelmann, ich seh dass deine Augen braun sind", sagte Adsche schließlich. Dann, zögernd: "Ein _kleiner_ Kuss?"

"Sehr klein."

"Na gut." Adsche schloss die Augen und spitzte erwartungsvoll die Lippen.

Brakelmann stellte erstaunt fest, dass er gar nicht nervös wurde, obwohl er sich schon den ganzen Vormittag über einen Moment wie diesen den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Aber dies war Adsche, den er schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte. Sie hatten schon so viel zusammen durchgemacht, und er fühlte sich wohl mit ihm. Vorsichtig küsste er Adsche, spürte einen kurzen Augenblick lang Adsches Lippen warm und weich unter den seinen, bevor er dann doch ein wenig unsicher wurde und den Kuss abbrach.

Adsche öffnete zögernd ein Auge. "Das war alles?", fragte er enttäuscht.

Das kam Brakelmanns Meinung nach einer Einladung gleich, und er lächelte. "Nich unbedingt", sagte er und küsste Adsche erneut. Diesmal etwas forscher, nahm er sich Zeit, den Moment zu genießen. Er liebkoste Adsches Unterlippe, die oft so stur oder nachdenklich aussah, sich jetzt jedoch unerwartet sanft anfühlte. Als Adsche anfing, den Kuss zu erwidern, spürte Brakelmann ein plötzliches Kribbeln im Bauch. Überrascht sah er Adsche an.

Adsche blickte ebenso erstaunt zurück. "Das is ja gar nich so schlecht."

Brakelmann fing sich schnell wieder. "Sach ich doch. Du musst auch mal Vertrauen in mich haben. Komm, leg dich hin."

"Warum?"

"Vertrauen, Adsche!"

Adsche kam der Aufforderung nach und streckte sich genüsslich auf der Decke aus. "Das is aber auch wunderschön hier", sagte er, als er in den sonnigen Himmel blickte.

Brakelmann gefiel es, wie er so zufrieden und entspannt dalag. Es war ansteckend und irgendwie auch verlockend.

"So ein richtig schöner...", wollte Adsche fortfahren, doch Brakelmann ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Er drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf Adsches Lippen. Adsche erholte sich schnell von seiner Überraschung, und irgend etwas veränderte sich; innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wurde der Kuss ungestüm und fordernd. Adsches Zunge war plötzlich auf Brakelmanns Lippen, dann in seinem Mund, und, oh!, dann erwachten auf einmal sehr erotische Gefühle in Brakelmann.

"Ich wusste gar nich, dass du das so gut kannst", sagte Adsche, etwas atemlos, als sie sich trennten.

"Ich auch nich", murmelte Brakelmann. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf einen Ellenbogen und hob die Hand, um Adsches Lippen zu berühren. Dann ließ er seine Finger zu Adsches Kinn wandern, weiter seinen Hals hinunter bis zu seinem Hemdkragen.

Adsche schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Das is schön", murmelte er.

Ermutigt öffnete Brakelmann die obersten Knöpfe von Adsches Hemd. Einen Moment lang beobachtete er das gleichmäßige Auf und Ab von Adsches Brustkorb, unschlüssig, wie er fortfahren sollte. Dann strich er vorsichtig mit den Fingern über die freigelegte Haut, beugte sich schließlich hinunter und platzierte einige Küsse entlang des Schlüsselbeines.

"Das kitzelt", kommentierte Adsche. "Haha, nich meine Finger..."

"Was?", fragte Brakelmann verwirrt. Er hatte Adsches Finger überhaupt nicht berührt. Er hob den Kopf und blickte Adsches ausgestreckten Arm hinab — direkt in das treuherzige Gesicht eines schwarzbraunen Rauhaardackels. "Harald?"

"Harald?," wiederholte Adsche.

Brakelmann fuhr hoch. "Wenn Harald hier is, dann kann Schönbiehl auch nich weit..."

"Hallo Brakelmann, hallo Adsche!", rief Schönbiehl aus einiger Entfernung. Als er näher kam, fragte er, "Was macht ihr denn da?"

"Bürgermeister! Wir, äh..." _Wir liegen hier herum und knutschen_ schien Brakelmann nicht die beste Antwort. Hilflos sah er zu Adsche hinüber, doch der zog sich lediglich verlegen das Hemd zu.

Schönbiehl hob die Augenbrauen. "Wie auch immer. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Shorty. Er eröffnet doch heute sein neues Internetcafé und gibt einen aus. Kommt ihr mit?"

Brakelmann sah Adsche fragend an, und dessen entzückter Gesichtsausdruck war eine eindeutige Antwort.

"Klar kommen wir mit!", sagte Brakelmann.

* * *

Shorty blickte sich erfreut in seinem gefüllten Lokal um. Ihm war klar, dass die meisten nur wegen des freien Alkohols hier waren, aber er war voller Hoffnung, dass sein neues Internetcafé einige Nutzer anziehen würde. Er musste nur die Leute erst einmal vor den Computer bekommen, und wenn sie sahen, dass Brakelmann und Adsche so begeistert vom Internet waren, würden sie bestimmt schnell die Scheu verlieren.

Soeben betraten Brakelmann, Adsche und Schönbiehl den Schankraum, und Shorty servierte ihnen auf der Stelle ihren geliebten Köm.

"Und hier ist mein neuer Computer", fügte er hinzu und zeigte stolz auf den PC, der in einer Ecke aufgebaut war. "Mit Internet und USB-Anschluss. Die Nutzung kostet nur zwei Euro die Stunde. Wer will, kann von mir sogar eine Schulung erhalten." Er zwinkerte Adsche und Brakelmann zu. "Für gute Kunden gibt's sogar Mengenrabatt."

"Och", sagte Brakelmann. "Jetzt brauchen wir das auch nich mehr."

"Wie bitte?" Shorty war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es Brakelmann ernst war oder ob er ihn nur veräppeln wollte. "Ihr beide habt die letzten zwei Wochen jeden Tag im Internet gesurft. Das wird doch nun nicht so schnell wieder vorbei sein?"

"Na ja, Shorty." Brakelmann goss genüsslich seinen kostenlosen Köm hinunter. "Dieser neumodische Kram is doch nich so ganz das Wahre."

"Hat ja auch gar keinen Nennwert", sagte Adsche und leerte ebenfalls sein Glas.

Brakelmann nickte. "Is alles noch nich so ganz ausgereift."

"Und das echte Leben, das is doch sowieso viel schöner." Adsche grinste.

"Und die echten Freunde", erwiderte Brakelmann mit einem Lächeln.

Shorty schaute verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her und sah dann Schönbiehl an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Manchmal weiß ich echt nicht, ob ich es vorziehe, wenn die beiden streiten oder wenn sie ganz dicke sind", murmelte Shorty frustriert. Er beäugte seinen PC und überlegte, wen er noch dafür begeistern könnte. Vielleicht sollte er bei der Zimmervermietung damit Werbung machen...

* * *

Eine vergnügliche Stunde später standen Adsche und Brakelmann draußen vor dem Dorfkrug. Brakelmann hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, wieder mit Adsche allein zu sein, aber nun war er sich plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, ob nicht alles, was beim Picknick passiert war, nur ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen war. Verlegen starrte Brakelmann auf seine Schuhspitzen. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Adsche nervös mit einem seiner Jackettknöpfe spielte.

"Und?", fragte Brakelmann schließlich. "Kommst du noch mit zu mir? Auf einen Absacker?"

Adsche sah ihn an. "Und vielleicht noch einen kleinen..." Er spitzte schüchtern die Lippen.

Brakelmann grinste. "Aber immer doch, Adsche!"

Adsche erwiderte das Grinsen. Er sah glücklich aus, und Brakelmann dachte, was sie doch für ein gutes Team abgaben, wenn sie sich einig waren. Er legte seine Hand auf Adsches Schulter, und sie machten sie sich auf den gemeinsamen Heimweg.


End file.
